In integrated circuit applications, more and more functions are integrated into products. For example, different functional elements such as 3G video elements, WiFi elements, Bluetooth elements, and audio/video elements may need to be integrated together to form an application. A commonly known application for these devices is the mobile application, in which mobile devices such as cell phones are formed.
Radio Frequency (RF) devices such as inductors are widely used in the mobile applications. The inductors may need to adapt to high frequencies when used in the mobile applications. For example, the Q factors of the inductors need to be high to reduce the likely high loss in high-frequency applications.